A Magical Beginning
by TheSlyestOfThemAll
Summary: When Anna goes to Forks,Washington to visit her best friend, Angela, before she begins her life in the magical world, she never expected what she found. Werewolves, Vampires, What next? Rating may change Harry Potter characters will be mentioned but will not actually appear.
1. Chapter 1

A Magical Begining

A/N Hey, it's TheSlyestOfThemAll. This is the beginning of my first story. If you have anything to say about it, please leave me a review. It would be greatly apreciated.

Chapter One

The sun peaked through the soft white curtains of my childhood bedroom.

Today I am leaving the soft cocoon of my parents home to start out my adult life. I was moving across the border from the only place I've ever called my home, the nation's capital of Ottawa, Ontario to the top wizarding school in North America, and in my opinion, the world, to mold the young witches and wizards of tomorrow. My parents, being muggles, were less than enthusiastic about my decision to work in the wizarding world and teaching others the ability that had caused me strife throughout my teenage years. I was snapped out of my inner monologue by a screeching voice coming from downstairs.

"ANNAAAA!"

The high pitched voice belonged to my mother. I love her to pieces but honestly, she did get on my nerves sometimes.

"ANNA, GET DOWN HERE NOW, PLEASE!"

The last word was tacked on as an afterthought more than anything. My mother was impatient with anything, whether it was her two children or her booming cosmetics business, she was never one to wait. I hurried down the stairs, taking a deep breath as I prepared myself for the "Surprise Party" I had known about for the past two weeks. I had seen my mother's decision to celebrate the start of my teaching career over two weeks ago. After over a decade of her knowing that I was a witch and nine years of knowing about my psychic ability, my mother still had difficulty comprehending that I could not be surprised.

I reached the bottom of the stairs, stepping over our old Irish Setter, Penny. We adopted him when he was three months old and we have had him ever since. He was the light of my life, always there to comfort me when my classmates had teased me as a child. Nowadays, Penny lounged around the house, always willing for someone to rub his belly or give him leftovers. His favourite spot was right at the bottom of the stairs, which caused my mother to trip and curse him out when she woke up early to attend an important business meeting. As soon as it was legal for me to use magic outside of school, I wasted no time putting a noise reducing charm in my bedroom. I removed it this morning, as my mother didn't want any remains of magic left after I moved out.

I entered the dinning room and just as I had seen in my vision a long two weeks ago, my parents and younger brother sat around the ornate dining room table, where a round cake sat. I knew from my vision that my mother had ordered a red velvet cake, my favourite. I felt my mouth starting to water. I remembered that I wasn't supposed to actually know about this surprise. I put on my best surprise face and began with the usual modesty act.

"Oh, you guys didn't have to get me a cake." I said not really meaning it. Who was I kidding? I love cake. Heck, I love anything with sugar in it. If it were up to me, I would live off of nothing but fruit and chocolate.

"Nonsense," my father replied, "It's not every day that my little girl moves away to America besides, you should be proud of your accomplishments".

"Getting a teaching job right out of school is no mean feat" my mother said.

"Can we just eat the cake now? I'm starving" my 12 year old brother, Cameron whined.

"Alright, but we need to get our pictures taken first." my mother answered. My brother groaned in response. My dad let out a light chuckle. My mother had this obsession with taking pictures on any occasion, and made any excuse up to celebrate. For my brother's kindergarten graduation, my mother had invited all of our relatives to come celebrate, even though the school never actually had an actual ceremony.

She whipped out her latest digital camera, her fifth to date. She had a habit of dropping them and breaking them. I had offered countless times to just repair the last one using magic, but she adamantly refused.

"Ok, let's get one of you and your father, stand beside the cake." my mother directed the two of us "Now squish closer, just a little bit more, PERFECT!" she snapped the picture. I mentally sighed and peeked into the future to see how much longer she would be. It looked like she would be at least another fifteen minutes taking pictures on the current course she was on. I menatally sighed for the second time. Just great.

My father decided to cut in and stop all of the picture taking. "If Anna is going to get to Angela's before dark, she's going to have to eat soon." he subtly hinted at my mother. Angela lives on the West Coast, so I have to aparate several times to prevent myself from getting splinched. That is something I never want to experience again. I promised that I would visit her before I went to teach.

"Oh yes, look at the time, just one last picture and then we will cut the cake." She handed the camera to my brother. "Take a picture of me and Anna please Cam?" my mother asked, using her pet name for him. "Ready Anna? Smile. PERFECT!." I smiled for the camera. I heard a click and turned to face my mother.

We look very much alike, I suppose. We had the same petite build and dark hair. I had inherited my father's light blue eyes, unlike my mother's hazel eyes. Both my mother and I were 5'2", which allowed us the easily share clothes. My mother has a keen eye for clothes, shoes especially. I always loved helping my mom at her cosmetics store during my summers off from Salem's Academy for Young Witches. If I wasn't getting a teaching job, I probably would be working at her store full time.

I peered at the old grandfather clock. It was 2:30 p.m. I accepted my slice of cake from my mother, digging into the sweet dessert. I finished quickly, excusing myself from the table to finish packing the remainder of my belongings. I ran up the stairs and into my room. Most of my stuff was now packed up into boxes except for my bag, which had an undetectable extension charm cast on it, and my broomstick, my trusty Nimbus 2000. The broomstick was my most prized possession. It wasn't the newest model out there, but it was a nice, reliable broom at a very reasonable price. I hurridly stuffed the boxes and my broomstick into the magic bag. I looked up at the clock. Quarter to three. I need to leave. I picked up the pictures of the places Angela sent me so I would know where to aparate. I walked downstairs and hugged my parents before I began my first leg of my journey.


	2. Chapter 2: A Magical Trip

Chapter Two

A/N Here is chapter two. I completely forgot to put a disclaimer on the first chapter so... I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter.

I went out into the backyard to apparate. The first picture that I was supposed to apparate to was a picture of the province of Manitoba. From the looks of it, I assumed it was in the middle of a provincial park. Nice and secluded, a perfect spot to apparate. I took out my wand, closed my eyes, and, with a flick of my wand and a spin of my body, transported myself to Manitoba. I felt the familiar sensation of being squeezed through a tube. After five years of having my apparation license, I still felt dizzy afterwards. I slowly opened my eyes, curious to see exactly where I had ended up. It was just as beautiful as the picture. I was standing on some sort of island hopefully in northern Manitoba. I could see some pine trees overlooking a lake. I decided to take a seat for a moment before I apparated to my next location. I took this time to search the future to see what time I would reach Angela's house.

I sorted through the visions in my head. I saw myself in a week, teaching my third period divinitation class. _Too far in the future_ I thought. I tried searching closer to the present. _"Thanks for taking me shopping Alice, I had a lot of fun." my future self said._ I shook my head to clear it of the vision. What was that? I kept going closer to the present. "Hey Ang, I'm here." my future self was knocking on the door of Angela's home in Forks, Washington. I peered at my watch, it was 2:30 p.m. Pacific Time. Perfect. There was A five hour time difference between Eastern Standard Time and Pacific Time. That would mean I would make it to Angela's by 7:30 p.m. EST. That should be fine. Now that the dizziness had worn off, I decided now would be the perfect time to continue my trip. I dug the pictures out of my pocket. The second picture that Angela had sent me was of a golden field in Saskatchewan. I stuffed the pictures back in my pocket. Again, I prepared mysel for apparation. I closed my eyes, envisioned the spot and with a spin of my body and a flick of my wand, I was off yet again.

I arrived in the golden field from the picture. It was mid-August, so the crops were already off. I sat down again to rest. I pulled out a mug, kettle, a teaspoon, a saucer, and my container of tea leaves out of my bag. I started a magical fire that wouldn't burn the field and filled the kettle with water from my wand. I put some of the loose tea leaves into the mug as I waited for the water to boil. Once the water had boiled, I carefully poured it into the mug, stirring the spoon as I poured. I set the spoon on the ground, along with the kettle and extinguished the non-burning flame. I took my time drinking the tea, savouring the hot liquid as it poured down my throat. Once I got to the bottom, I held the mug in my left hand and swirled it around three times in a clockwise rotation, as I had done countless times before. I tipped the mug upside down onto the saucer, dumping out the remaining clumps of tea leaves, and observed them. I searched the leaves, looking for the real symbol behind the little clumps. The real symbol always looked a little different than the other remains. It would be a little lighter in colour and, most importantly, become animated.

I finally found my diamond in the rough, my true symbol among the pointless mounds of tea leaves. It was a chiming bell, in the exact center of the mug. I wracked my brain for the meaning. I then remembered that a bell means that unexpected news was coming my way. It was in the center of the mug, so that meant that it wasn't bad news. I idly wondered if it had anything to do with the girl I was with in my vision. I pushed that thought aside.

I took another look at my watch. It was now 3:45 p.m. Time to continue on my trip. I waved my wand and all of the things were put back in my bag, aside from the pictures. I just had to apparate two more times. I looked at the next picture that Angela had sent me. It was a picture of some cliffs, possibly part of the Rockies. I apparated for the third time today. It was starting to really take its toll on me._ "Come_ _on, you only have one more after this, just one more."_ I mentally encouraged myself.

I found myself at the bottom of the rugged cliffs. I sat down in the dirt and took a deep breath. "That wasn't so bad now, was it?" I said to no one in particular. If I could survive one last apparation, I could make it to Angela's. It was the fastest way to travel, but certainly not the most fun. I could have made it in a couple days traveling by broomstick, or in a couple hours by airplane, but apparation was the cheaper and quicker than either of those options. Besides, i couldn't take all my magical supplies on an airplane without getting questioned by authorities. My visions showed me being strip searched because some of the potions I brought appeared suspicious. Because of that, I opted to forgo any muggle ways of traveling for this trip.

I mentally prepared myself for my final apparation to the wonderful Olympic Peninsula. The final destination was right on the edge of the Olympic National Forest. From there, I would pull my bicycle out of my enchanted bag and bike to the apartment that Angela and her boyfriend, Ben, were sharing. I had only met him once, during Angela's graduation from muggle high school and that was three years ago. He was so sweet to her at the time and I didn't need my talent to know that they would get married one day. The way they looked at each other made me seriously revaluate my disaterous love life.

I apparated for what I hoped to be the last time today. This time, the motions were automatic. Memorize picture, close eyes, spin body, and flick wand. I ended up in a temperate rainforest filled with Red Cedar and Douglas Fir Trees. Suddenly, my vision was clouded by a vision. It was the same forest I was standing in now. _A little girl, around nine years old, peeks from behind a tree. _

_She says to me, "Who are you?" _

_ I say to her,"My name is Anna, I can see the future like your Aunt Alice. Are you lost?"_ My vision clears and, just like in my vision, the young girl peeks from behind the same tree. She had long, red, curly hair cascading down her back.

"Who are you?" she asks. I have no idea how to respond, so I respond the same way as I did in the vision, although I had no idea who her Aunt Alice was.

"My name is Anna, I can see the future like your Aunt Alice. Are you lost?". The girl looks up at me in utter surprise, then answered the question,

"No, I'm not lost, just... exploring. Do you want to come see my family? You look like you're the one that's lost. How did you appear like that out of thin air? Are you a witch?" The girl had such an inquisitive mind, she reminded me a bit like myself when I was younger. I decided to indulge her, I could always modify her memory later.

"Yes, I'm a witch. I was coming to visit an old friend that I haven't seen in a while. I don't know how your family would react to me, seeing as I'm a stranger and all."

"They wouldn't mind, they have their own secrets to keep." the girl wouldn't take no for an answer. I knew I was fighting a losing battle, so I agreed. I don't know why I did, but I agreed.

"I will go with you, but I'd like to know your name first." I responded. I was curious to see if they were a magical family as well. Angela never mentioned another wizarding family in Forks but I remembered her say something about a group of "vegetarian" vampires attending her high school.

"My name is Renesme Cullen. Now can you come meet my family? Please?" She pulled her lips into a pout that was strikingly similar to the one my mother would pull whenever she wanted something. I hated seeing people so sad, I gave in every time.

"Of course Renesme, let's go see your family." I was pretty sure that the Cullens were the mysterious vampires that Angela had mentioned. I kept my guard up, just in case. Renesme and I walked towards the edge of the forest. She told me how she had a really big family and they all lived together in one house, except for her parents and her, who lived in a cottage in the woods. I prepared myself to face a horde of vampires. I knew that they could be killed by fire, but that was about it. I never really paid attention in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Me and Angela were always giggling and passing notes during Professer Hardwick's classes. Now it was going to bite me in the neck.


	3. Chapter 3: A Visit With Vampires

Chapter Three: A Visit With Vampires

A/N: Here's the third chapter. I probably won't have another update until next week because, unlike a lot of people, I still have school until the end of June.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter.

Renesme led me out of the forest and towards a large house. It was three stories tall with a large glass wall. Or at least I assumed, I could only see the reflection of me and Renesme. I gripped my wand in my hand, absolutely terrified at the thought of meeting a family of vampires. I took a deep breath as Renesme called out "Hey everybody, come meet my friend Anna." She spoke in a normal voice, not even shouting even though there was nobody nearby. Eight pale figures stepped out of the door that led to the backyard.

Pale skin, the first sign of vampires. I thought. I hoped that these were the vegetarian vampires that Angela had told me about, or I would be in a lot of trouble. One of the vampires, a male with reddish-brown hair, gave me a weird look and then muttered something to the others. I decided to introduce myself. "Hello, my name is Anna. You must be Renesme's family."  
"You're not normal." one of them, a very burly male with short brown hair said. It was more of a statement than anything.

"Nope." I said with a smile.

"You know about us, what we are?" The one with the reddish-brown hair said.

"Yep." I said.

"Anna's a witch!" Renesme said exciticly, wanting to show off her newfound friend.

"Nessie, that's not very nice to say about someone!" Another one scolded She was a bit taller than me, with long brown hair. I let out a light chuckle.

"No, it's true, I'm a witch. I was planning on visiting some friends in the area when Renesme found me in the forest." I clarified.

"She can she the future too!" Renesme said happily.

"Really? So can I." A short female vampire said to me. I recognized her from the vision I had this afternoon. She must be Renesme's Aunt Alice.

"You're Alice, aren't you?" I asked.

"How did you know my name?" she asked, shocked. She probably had done that to others, telling them things that she shouldn't know, but never had it done to herself. I was happy to oblige.

"Well, apparently we are going shopping sometime in the next week." I replied.

Her eyes went all out of focus for a minute. "Right. So, how about Saturday at 10 in the morning?" I checked my own visions. Angela had decided that we were going hiking on Sunday, but nothing yet on Saturday.

"Sounds good to me." I replied.

"That has got to be the weirdest thing I have ever seen." Said another vampire, a stratesque blonde female. The others nodded in agreement.

"I guess we should introduce ourselves. I'm Carlisle and this is my mate, Esme", I was confused at the word mate. I searched through the various Defense Against The Dark Arts lessons, trying to remember the ones about vampires. I recalled something about vampire relationships. Vampire couples would refer to each other as their mates, and vampires would mate for life. Carlisle had short, blonde hair and his mate, Esme had a heart shaped face with brown hair. I assumed that Carlise was the leader, just by the way he introduced himself.

"I'm Emmett." the burly vampire said

"I'm Rosalie." The stratesque blonde said

"I'm Bella." she was the brunette that had scolded Renesme, or as she called her, Nessie.

"I'm Edward." The red haired one that had gave me the funny look.

"Jasper." I almost hadn't noticed him. He hadn't said a word throughout this entire encounter. He had dirty blonde hair that went to his chin.

"And you already know me." Alice said, beaming. "Come on, let's go inside." I felt a bit nervous at the thought of going into the house of eight vampires - and one little girl who was possibly human. Then, I thought, Why not? You have your wand an you can set them alight at the flick of my wand. I felt strangely ok with going into a home with some mythical creatures that I had met five minutes ago. I briefly wondered if I was on drugs.

"Ok" I said.

As I made my way to the door, I briefly skimmed over what would happen over the next couple hours. The Cullens would ask me about being a witch, and then tell me a bit about vampires. It looked like a group of tall, shirtless teenage boys, obviously not vampires, would interupt around 11:00 a.m. Pacific Time. Seemed innocent enough. I snapped out of my vision.

"You can see the wolves?" the red haired vampire, Edward asked. Nine sets of eyes stared at me. I had no idea what he was talking about.

"What?" I asked, completely confused.

"The group of boys that plan on interrupting around 11:00 this morning, They are werewolves."

"So? It isn't even full moon, they won't cause a problem. How did you even know about my vision in the first place?"

"I read minds." he answered. I wondered if he was a wizard in his past life. I had heard rumors as a kid that some of the teachers could read minds.

"Not that I know of." He replied to my thoughts.

"Now that is starting to get a bit creepy." I said.

"You're telling me. Imagine having this guy in your head for the past 60 years. Really gets on your nerves after a while." The burly one, Emmett added.

We entered into the house. The first thing I noticed was how pale it was. It would be so hard to keep clean. I used to have a nice off white colour in my room, but I painted over it because my mom would nag me about how you could see all the dirt. I guess when you're imortal, you have plenty of time to clean. The walls, ceiling, and even the furniture was some shade of white. The only things that weren't white were two dark blue cushions on the white couch. I so badly wanted to conjure up a bucket of paint to splash everywhere just to add some colour.

Everyone sat on the white couches by the flat screen tv. I sat down on the white chair. "So," I began, "What would you like to know?"  
"Where are you from?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm from the province of Ontario, in Canada." I answered.

"Why are you here then, if you are from Canada?" Bella asked.

"Like I said before, I was going to visit my friend, Angela, before I went to Oregon, to teach at the Connaissance Academy of Magic."

"Angela, as in Angela Webber?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, I think you guys went to school together, for two years." I replied.

"Is Angela a witch?" Edward asked.

"Yes, and so is her mom. Her dad is a wizard, a male witch. She was homeschooled for a while, so that she could attend normal school at the same time. She transferred to the Academy in fourth year. She was the whole reason that I was allowed to go to learn to become a witch."  
After explaining the finer points about magic such as muggles, wands, and broomsticks the conversation soon shifted to vampires. They told me how their kind were super fast and strong, how they sparkled in the sun and how some of their kind have gifts. I learned that along with Edward's mind reading and Alice's psychic visions, Jasper could manipulate emotions and that Bella had a shield that could protect people from mental attacks. Alice then asked, "Is it possible that the four of us were wizards an witches when we were human?"

"I can't be sure Alice, but there could be a way to check." I recalled a method that my third year Wizard Geneology teacher had described.

"How?" Jasper inquired.

"It's very easy. I'll cast a Muggle Repelling Charm on this chair and, one by one, you start walking towards the chair. If you can sit down, you have magical blood, if you don't, then you are a muggle." I explained. It shouldn't be to hard. I stood up from the chair and cast the charm. "Ok, so is there any of you that are certain that you aren't a witch or wizard?" I asked.

"I never went to a magic school, I know that for a fact." Bella said.

"Ok. So you can be the control, to see if non-magical vampires can get past the barrier. Just walk towards the chair an see what happens." I told her.

Bella walked towards the chair. She was about to sit down when, suddenly, she turned around and walked away from it. "That was weird." Bella said. We repeated the experiment with the other three. All of them were able to sit down.

"Okay, so I guess that you three had some sort of magical blood in you."  
I looked at my watch. It was five seconds to 11:00. I stopped talking and held up five fingers. Four fingers. Two finger. One finger. Then, a group of four teenage boys entered the house.


End file.
